


I'm Not Letting You Go Without A Fight

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, The Whole Story Was Lost Because My Computer Got Rid Of It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Sebastian desolves the contract, and Ciel doesn't let him go without a fight. AU events.





	I'm Not Letting You Go Without A Fight

This whole story got fucking deleted I hate my life.


End file.
